Really, Shigure?
by HailForTheQueen
Summary: A one-shot that may turn into a whole series of awesome one-shots if I get enough reviews.


_**Okay, sorry I haven't updated anything in quite a while but, I'm working on a couple things! This is just a mini story I felt like writing aha. If I get enough reviews I'll update this (which I can do in a day or two) when I haven't updated in a while. It won't be the same story, it'll be a series of oneshots and you can comment any suggestions (these will all be fruits basket ones). So, here you go, enjoy! (Or don't)**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"Shigure, stop torturing your editor!" Hatori yelled at the fleeing dog. It was Saturday afternoon and Shigure was yet again making up an excuse not to hand over a manuscript they all knew he'd (probably) already finished before running away for hours and returning, papers in hand, smile on face, editor suicidal and in tears. However, this time Hatori was here and, although he seldom showed it to the others, was quite a caring person and hated Shigure's cruel antics almost as much as his editor.

Instead of listening to his older cousin, the dog laughed louder and paused to ask the doctor to light his cigarette.

"Shigure, I'm warning you, give her the manuscript." Hatori said in a voice sterner than usual (and that's saying something).

For a moment, the dog's smile faded and he looked uncharacteristically serious and almost apologetic. He walked straight to Hatori and looked him in the eyes.

"No." A broad smile spread across the dog's lips as he swiped the lighter from Hatori's pocket and sat in the chair opposite, ignoring the editor behind him who was on the floor in tears she would be happy to drown him in.

"You've left me no choice..." the doctor reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out... a whistle..?

He blew it hard for a good while, stopped, then blew it again.

All the while Hatori did this, Shigure had clapped his hands over his ears and started crying out in pain and distress. He went as far as begging the doctor to stop only to have the dragon pause to catch his breath and do it again.

What can you say, he's the dog, he was in agony.

When he had finally stopped, Yuki and Kyo (who been sat at the table, indifferent to the scene that had been happening before them) were staring at Hatori in awe at how he had gotten the dog to shut up. Well, not completely shut up, he had sunken to the floor where his hands were still covering his ears and he was whimpering as he rocked back and forth. Even his editor had stopped her flow of tears to look at the spectacle. Hatori just sat there and smirked, enjoying the power.

"Now, Shigure, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate me doing that again, would you?"

"..." the dog's eye's were scrunched shut with pain.

"I'll take that as a no. In order for me to put away the whistle, you have to give mit-chan your manuscript. Now!"

Instead of getting up and rushing it into his editor's hand, Shigure just lifted up his arm and pointed to the drawers on the other end of the room.

"First drawer..." He muttered.

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Mit-chan had left with the manuscript soon after getting it and teasing the author a bit. Kyo and Yuki were still amazed by what had happened and even asked Hatori where they could get one as the four of them ate dinner (Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Hatori) without Shigure who had complained of a major headache. He had been sent to the bed with heavy painkillers by the doctor and was instructed to not eat too much when he woke up in case he was sick.

Let's just say that, after that little incident, Shigure vowed to never tease Mit-chan ever again but, we all know just how true to his word Shigure will stay ;)

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **Voila! There you go! Review for more! And the next chapter of Puppy Tears will be out soon as well as the first chapter of a new Sekaiichi Hatsukoi so, until then...**_


End file.
